


[Podfic] let her down the wind

by minnapods (minnabird)



Series: podfics of hawks 'verse [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Motorcycles, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods
Summary: Colt is behind her, holding his bike up and frowning. His gaze flickers from Shaak to the empty driveway, and he asks, “Everything okay?”Shaak gives him a smile, though she can't quite stop her eyes from straying to his bike. It’s a beautiful, sleek thing, a muscle bike with a stripped-down frame, the chassis a blend of matte and glossy black. She looks at it and wants, fingers itching, which is perhaps not the most polite response to have when Colt's been so kind all evening.“Colt,” she says warmly. “Forgive me, I couldn’t find you inside to say goodbye.”
Relationships: Colt (Star Wars)/Shaak Ti
Series: podfics of hawks 'verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018747
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] let her down the wind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [let her down the wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214533) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:06:28
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/details/let+her+down+the+wind.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Written by:** blackkat
  * **Read by:** minnabird
  * **Cover artist:** minnabird
  * **Music:** "To Whom It May Concern" by The Civil Wars
  * **Skin:** Azdaema (with thanks to GodOfLaundryBaskets for help with a modification)



**Author's Note:**

> I had someone listening in while I recorded this, and I have to admit I forgot how heavy the innuendo around the bike is. It's so good, but on editing I can definitely hear myself blushing.
> 
> Also: Shaak Ti! I have stopped to look up... _many_ pronunciations while reading these already, but I didn't think to look up Shaak till after the cat was out of the bag. I'll do better going forward, but for now, I accept the failure, I will live in the failure, etc. etc.


End file.
